Building on the model of its successful distance learning Masters of Science in Bioethics and its web-based Advanced Certificate Program in Research Ethics in Central and Eastern Europe (FIC-NIH Grant R25 TW007085; E-Education in Research Ethics: Central and Eastern Europe), Union Graduate College (UGC) proposes to develop and developer graduate level online and onsite programs in research ethics for the Caribbean Basin. Offered in partnership with St. George's University (SGU) in Grenada and the Universidad Aut?noma de Quer?taro (UAQ) in Mexico, the purpose of this program is to build capacity in research ethics in the 21 independent low- and middle-income countries that border the Caribbean Sea. Three levels of training will be provided to students: a Certificate (Certificado) in Research Ethics, a Diploma (Diplomado) in Research Ethics, and a Masters of Science in Bioethics. Certificate and Diploma courses will be offered in both English and Spanish at SGU and UAQ respectively, using a mix of online courses and onsite seminars. The use of a hybrid online/onsite approach means that most trainees will be able to receive in-depth comprehensive graduate education in research ethics without leaving their jobs or their home countries. In sequence four cohorts of 8-10 English-speaking students and four cohorts of 8-10 Spanish-speaking students will complete the 6-month, 3-course Certificate (1 onsite and 2 online courses) and the 6-month, 3-course Diploma (1 onsite and 2 online courses) programs. Of the students completing the Diploma program, four will be offered a scholarship to go on to complete the online Masters of Science in Bioethics at UGC. The partnership will also create the infrastructure to support the four cohorts of English- and Spanish-speaking students, train and mentor faculty from the region who can continue these training programs once the funding period ends, provide public online resources on research ethics for the Caribbean Basin, and develop St. George's University and the Universidad Aut?noma de Quer?taro as regional centers of excellence in bioethics and research ethics.